


Little Soldier Boy

by TheArtfulWitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtfulWitch/pseuds/TheArtfulWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are enjoying themselves on a date. It didn't end how they expected it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Soldier Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I got this from a prompt on tumblr and decided why not. 
> 
> Enjoy the ride
> 
> Soul

Levi stood on top of the wall looking out over the field. A dry wind blew over, and rustled his hair. Levi let out an irritated sigh and looked around. Eren had convinced him to meet him on top of the wall, and he had been waiting for 20 minutes. Levi leaned against one of the many cannons lining the wall and looked back out at the field. 

The sun was just beginning to set, creating orange and pink streaks across the sky. Levi had to admit it was pretty damn beautiful. Someones heavy panting drew his attention away from the sunset and he turned to see what was causing the disturbance. 

Eren was sprinting towards him and abruptly stopped in front of him. Levi almost laughed at the state the taller brunette was in.

“Hey Levi.” Eren panted and rested his hands on his knees. His face was flushed from running, and he was gasping for air.

“What the hell took you so long?” Levi asked and raised a questioning eyebrow. Eren stood up after finally catching his breath and gave a sheepish grin.

“Mikasa and Armin saw me leaving and kept asking me questions. I couldn’t get away.” Eren replied nonchalantly 

“Did you tell them anything?” Levi asked sternly. He knew how Eren got under pressure.

“Of course not! I’m not that reckless.” Eren mumbled and looked away from Levi. Levi sighed, and released the tension that he had unknowingly been holding in. He walked over to Eren and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“I know you’re not, I was just worried.” Levi explained and kissed Eren’s cheek. Eren looked at Levi slightly surprised before smiling and hugging him. They began to walk along the wall watching the sun set.

Levi was a bit surprised that Eren choose such a public place for their “date.” At least Levi thought that’s what it was. No one knew of the two’s relationship, and they prefered it that way. The knowledge would complicate many things within the Survey Corps, and no one had the time for that. 

Eren glanced down nervously at his hand and then at Levi’s. He desperately wanted to reach out and grasp his hand but he wasn’t sure if Levi would be okay with it. This behaviour did not go unnoticed by Levi and finally after waiting for Eren to make his move.

“Just hold my damn hand already.” Levi huffed and reached his hand out; waiting for Eren to grab it.

Eren blushed slightly but grabbed Levi’s hand. It was awkward at first as both of them haven’t actually done normal “couple” things like this before. But after much reassuring that Eren wasn’t squeezing to hard, and Levi ignoring his urge to wipe the sweat from both of their hands. They found themselves enjoying swinging their arms together. Of course whenever there was a garrison guard they had to let go, but as soon as the coast was clear they would resume holding each others hands.

As they walked the sun set further, painting the sky in a purple twilight. When the sun could barely be seen over the horizon, Levi and Eren decided it was time to return to their rooms. They both hated ending their moments together. It meant the next day they had to resume acting as only comrades. A captain and his squadmate nothing more, nothing less.

They walked back towards their barracks, trying to take slow and small steps to prolong having to go back. But eventually they stood outside of the building, and were forced to release their hands. Levi was about to take a step into the building when Eren grabbed the hem of his sleeve.

Levi turned and raised an eyebrow in question. Eren had a determined look on his face, and his cheeks were growing pink.

“What is it? We have to get to our rooms before someone sees us.” Levi said and tugged his sleeve. It looked Eren was going to burst, and Levi was about to ask what was wrong again.

“Levi. I-I love you.” Eren sputtered out quickly. Levi froze and stared up at him. They have never actually told each other that. Sure they suspected that they did, I mean they were dating. Levi didn’t see a point to it. But here Ere was, and right in front of their barracks. Levi didn’t know whether to hit him upside the head or kiss him.

Instead Levi propelled himself forward and fiercely hugged Eren. Someone could easily see them but right now Levi could care less. He felt Eren stiffen in shock, then hug him back nearly crushing all the air out of Levi. 

“I love you too.” Levi whispered and Eren hugged tighter. Levi wished they could have stayed there forever, but suddenly the warmth of Eren was gone.

Opening his eyes, Levi looked around searching for him. All he saw was smoke, and crumbling buildings. What the fuck? Levi thought and searched for a place to get his bearings. 

“Eren! Eren!?” Levi yelled, while running. As he ran Levi saw dead bodies, and body parts littering the ground and roofs of buildings. 

His widened and he released what was happening. Titans have somehow gotten into wall Rose. Large footsteps came from behind Levi and he quickly ducked into a house. A 15 meter titan stopped outside of where Levi was crouching. Suddenly the titan plunged its hand into the house and wrapped its hand around Levi.

“No!’ Levi screamed and struggled against the titan. The titan brought Levi to eye level and stared at him. Levi glared and he wished he at least kept a knife on him so he could at least try and escape from the beast. The titan tightened his grip and Levi could barely breath and forced himself to go limp.

The titan opened its mouth and Levi closed his eyes. He knew that he was going to die here. Ironic that humanity's strongest was going to be killed by the monsters that he had killed for so long. Levi felt himself drop and he waited for darkness.

Snapping his eyes open, Levi sucked in a breath of air. He sat up and looked around, realizing that he was in his room. It was all merely a dream. Levi quietly untangled himself from his sheets and walked out of his room. He crept towards where the squad members sleep and entered a room that was soon to be emptied. 

Levi laid down on the bed that was in the center of the room. He deeply inhaled the the scent that still clung to the sheets. Before he could stop them tears began to fall from his eyes and he let out a small sob. Levi curled up and quietly sobbed into the blankets wishing that day had never happened. Wishing he could go back and change it. Wishing that he was the one to die and not Eren.


End file.
